Together,Forever and Always
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: Trust me,the summary sucks.A collection of drabbles,revolving around the lives of our sweet couple Kashino Ichigo,There will be other couples like RumixHanabusa,and AndouxKana!Chp6-'"Will you go to the dance with me?"he asked,his glasses shining as he had a nervous smile plastered across his face,looking at Kana standing in front of him.!Please R&R!Thank you so much!Chapter 6 up!
1. One and only

**Me:Missed me?Wanted too get rid of me?Anyways,I'm BACK with my second story for YP!Ok just for your info. This thing is a collection of drabbles kinda thing,I know I suck but keep up with me PLEASE?ok just to describe,the title says it all 'Together Forever And Always' is a collection of drabbles of dates and fights of our dear YP couple,Kashino and Ichigo!**

**Kashino:More torture for me?**

**Me:Completely!**

**Kashino:Shit…..**

**Ichigo:SweetPrincess101 DOES NOT own Yumeiro Patisserie!**

**DOVES!~**

Our lovey-dovey (or not) couple are sleeping peacefully, yes they are engaged and living in the same -oh There one minute left for the alarm to go off….Countdown!

10….9….8….7….6….5….4….3…2…1…

TRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Where's the damn bomb!?"Guess who?

"It's our alarm clock Makoto…"mumbled a sleepy brunette.

"Yeah…why did you buy that thing again?

"To wake us up?Why else?"Typical Ichigo.

"No…..I mean…just forget it"

"Mou…."

"Ichigo we should be getting up,it's a Sunday and we already overslept"

"How can we oversleep with an alarm clock waking us up?"She asked rubbing her eyes with the back of her fingers.

"Who had said'Makoto please it's a Sunday tomorrow pllllleeaaaassseeee can was sleep a bit more'"Said Kashino in a mocking voice and fake puppy dog eyes.

"I DO not talk like that,Mr.I-am-a-chocolate-devil"

"Glutton"

"Oh you just did not"

"Yes I did"

"I am eating only ONE chocolate bar everyday so you stop calling me that"

"And ONE extra large one too!"sneered Kashino.

…Awkward Silence…

Great…now both of them are laughing their heads off…."GUYS!Return to the story right now!I screamed.

"Okay…-hiccup-okay"giggled Ichigo.

~….~

Ichigo stepped off the bed and went to look at the calendar.

"Ohhhhh…It's a Sunday!"

"What have I been telling you telling you?"Kashino just scratched her head in response,sticking her tongue out.

"Oh!And it's also THE special day!"

"Our one month engagement anniversary?"

"How did you know?You were supposed to forget,I should get angry on you a-"Yups she was just cut of by Kashino…kissing her.

"And you're supposed to take me on a movie and a candle night dinner then and buy me-"

off.

"Ichigo….You just told me yesterday,but I don't mind doing that stuff for you,I even have a plan ready for yo-"Now HE is the one who is cut off. Yes none other than Ichigo.

"You know,when you want to,you can be a hopeless romantic…"the brunette whispered.

"Now can I?"Kashino said with an evil smirk.

"W-We should be g-getting ready to go t the shop!We still have a cake to make and one to deliver!"

"Oh yeah"…he muttered something like 'Damn cakes' and walked away.

**~At the shop!~I love sweets so so so so much!~**

Kashino stepped back and looked at his finished was a three-tier marble cake with chocolate and strawberry icing on the two top layers and on the third was iced with vanilla butter cream but was filled with chocolate and covered in freshly glazed strawberries.(And it was sparkling!Okay just my touch up!)

"I'm done Ichigo!You still doing the decorations or what?"

"Yeah!Could you help me a bit here?"

Kashino sighed heavily and went to the air-conditioned room where Ichigo was making some mini two-tiered cakes and sugar-pulled was standing with her back facing him and she seemed to be concentrating so much for the first time,according to Kashino.

"Ok….so the mini cakes are done right?"He earned a nod from her.

"Should I take them to the van?"(Yeah….in this story they need to deliver the cakes you know, and just so you know its EVENING time. It took them time to make the cakes so….yeah that's all)

"U-umm yeah" He took the tray lying on the counter consisting of about 100-150 mini cakes, each meticulously designed. He was back in something like five minutes.

"Ichigo you sure you okay?We need to deliver it soon and the sugar needs to cool off"

"…"

"Ichigo?"He walked towards her.

"What the-"He was shocked by what he saw,Ichigo's hands were covered in a brown red mess(no, not burnt!),and some of the food colouring.

"W-Wait is that the isomalt you were using for the sugar sculptures?"(It's kind of a crystal-sugar,a sugar substitute which when boiled at high temperatures,changes into liquid)

"Yeah…."she sweatdropped(anime style!)

"What?!Was it hot?You should know better!Look at your hands!Come on we need to go to the doctor right now!"

"Now,now Kashino,It's okay actually the isomolt was a bit too cold,and…"(yeah it was their morning lovey-dovey time so Ichigo was calling Kashino 'Makoto')

"There is an 'and'?"Kashino asked,with an irritated look on his face.

"…..and caramelized"

"…you-u made the ISOMALT caramelized? It boils at such a high temperature how could you caramelize it?"He asked with an amused look and smile on his face.

"3…..2….1…..0"Ichigo started the countdown…..And right on cue Kashino burst out laughing.

"Mou…..You know you shouldn't laugh at the person you LOVE the most?"

"And I am so going to make it up to you"He said back wrapping his arms around her as they both blushed a heavy shade of stayed like that in each-pthers-arms for only God knows how much of time and then…..

"We should go…"Kashino broke the half-sided hug ,blushing a dark scarlet color by now.

"What about the….?Ichigo asked ,pointing at the sugar-covered silicone mat, the brownish red measuring mug, and a flame-torch which looked like it had been drowned,still not wanting to say that she messed up.

"I'll do it,now just go get ready,we need to look presentable for the wedding right?"He said trying to hide a tint of pink from his cheeks and also a laugh.

"Okay…Bye"she said and left him there,to clean up the HUGE poor Kashino…

**~10 minutes later~**

"Done at last….."Kashino said,wiping off the sweat with the back of his hand.

"Do I look presentable enough now,Makoto?"He turned when he heard his strawberry's angelic voice.

"You look…..-W-wow…"she actually did,she was wearing a silk gown,it stopped just above her was strapless and the top part was covered in red had left her hair open,letting it cascade down her shoulders with a light pink headband.

She giggled.

"And what about me?"He said gesturing at his messy chef's apron,and cream-seared jeans.

"For a Kashino, really messy. Hm…..For a wedding, nooooo. But for my fiancé, you're looking more than perfect"She said coming closer and sweeping his golden bangs out of his face.

"Hmm?"He said bringing her a little closer,in such a way that the cream on his jeans didn't stain her beautiful gown.

"Now I'll carefully pack up this stuff,you go and look 'presentable'"She said making imaginary quotation marks with her fingers.

"Yeah"I'll go"

**~Five minutes later~**

Ichigo had packed the sugar decorations and now was waiting for her 'Prince Charming',by trying to fix up some of her makeup.

"You look charming,huh?"

"You saw me?"Kashino asked taken aback.

"I was using my compact….."

"Oh!Y-You're checking me out?"He asked when he saw her eyeing was wearing a white tuxedo with a brown tie with a chocolate pattern and black shoes.

"I don't need to,you always look good remember,Teddy-cuddler?"He blushed at the memory of Ichigo and him sittin alone in the cave, giggled at this.

"Come on now!We NEED to go!"Ichigo said,pulling her fiancé towards the door.

Kashino mumbled something about weddings,cake and some other stuff and followed,enjoying the feeling of being ordered about by the same Amano Ichigo who he was scolding for the past years and how she had changed and matured,at the same time making Kashino Makoto the ice prince of St. Maries' have a soft spot for the bubbly brunette.

**~At the wedding~**

"Congratulations, !"Ichigo teased the bride just after she had cut the cake.

"Ichigo! Stop teasing me! And I so love this cake! How do you guys do it?"

"Well….."

"Ichigo,let them have their special moments,we don't want to spoil them now do we?"Kashino said,coming behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't say that Kashino,you guys just made it better!" said the bridegroom

"We must go now,Thank you for letting us make this evening special"Ichigo said, bringing the bride into a sisterly men shook their hands(as usual…..)

**~Outside the hall~Corridor~**

"Oh!Look at those two love birds! Sticking with each other just like doves do!"Said a woman, pointing at Kashino and Ichigo.

"They remind me of our old days don't they?"Said an old woman,linking her arm through her husband's.

Ichigo giggled throughout this whole time white Kashino was just rubbing at his sweaty palms.

**~In the car~**

Ichigo was waiting for Kashino to turn the car,to anywhere but their house,just to celebrate their anniversary,but to her displeasure he just went straight and parked in their garage,not saying a word the whole time.

With a heavy heart Ichigo got out of the car and was going to open the door when a warm hand covered her was going to scream until she felt another hand massaging her knuckles in a soothing way._Only Makoto does that…_

"Sh….now I'm going to blindfold you and no cheating!"He said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

He felt the warm hand leave her eyes but she didn't even try to open then felt the cloth on her eyelashes,it was satin,and blinked profusely to get used to the effect.

They walked for a few minutes,she heard the opening crank,and she could know it was the sliding door to the hopes rised,knowing that Kashino had done something for felt the knot behind her head being opened and the did not even try to hide the gasp which escaped her lips the moment the blindfold slipped down her eyes.

"W-Wow….."It was really amazing,The small breakfast table was covered with a velvet cloth and the candlelight seemed endless,There was more fabric draped around the table and there was a red white wrought metal table was well…..covered with Ichigo's favorite foods,which mounted up into a there was a red-velvet cake,with the classical buttercream.

"Now,who's found only one adjective?"Kashino asked smirking in a victorious way.

"I-It's did this all for me?"

"Of course I did,my sweet little strawberry"

"Thank you so much…."And with that they shared a kiss.

**~After eating,and some fluffy stuff~**

They were both now cuddled up against each themselves.

"Ichigo….You're the only person who has been able to reach my heart,the only person to break that cold shell of mine and the only one to always leave me breathless,t-the o-only one I love.A-And I wanted to tell you that I love you and always will love you."

"Me too,Makoto."

"Now for your surprise!"Kashino said getting up,making Ichigo sweat drop at how much Kashino had changed.

**~Just in front of the bedroom door~**

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Okay,well you know that doves think that woman was talking about?"

"Yeah"

"I got inspired by that for doing gave me a-a completely new life,and I want you to free these-"

**~In bedroom~**

"-doves?" The whole room was filled with white feathers and white birds pecking affectionately at each other,and some destroyed wooden over the the bed.

"Oh Shit."Kashino expected to get Ichigo angry about this and was sure she would be.

But instead she just walked through some of the mess to the wardrobe and took out the broom,handed it to Kashino.

" it up!I'll let the doves free,out of the window"

"But….Why me?"Kashino said,making puppy received a cold glare from Ichigo,one he used to use a lot shivered.

He whistled and acted as if cleaning,but instead stared at his precious Ichigo,as she shooed out the doves.

"Anyways, thanks so much for the effort they were really cute,and I also made you some stuff for you "Ichigo went to the bed,bent and brought out a basket having grey roses(articifial) It literally was handed it to him.

He opened it to find the same pepper chocolates she had made during the challenge with tasted then his eyes fell onto something white and fluffy on the bed,moving.

"Ichigo?Come here"

"Aw!They are so adorable!"They found two pigeons cuddles up with each other,but still had brown eyes and the other had caramel-colored of them stood up and stood before the other.

"See the male dove is protecting the like you and me"Ichigo said

"You always protect you for that"Ichigo finished. Kashino smiled.

"I'll always protect you,my strawberry"He said taking another chocolate.

"Now,if you will,clean this mess up"Ichigo replied in a monotone Kashino.

**Me:So how was it?**

**Ichigo:W-We are engaged?!**

**Me:Why you don't like it,huh?-pointing at Kashino,cowering in a corner with evil auras around him-**

**Ichigo:I love it-sweatdropping-**

**Me:Thanks Ichigo! I hoped you guys liked it! Pleaseeeeeeeeee review! I'll be posting the next chapter by next week! Thank you soo much for reading!**


	2. Hers ,forever

**Me:Okay,I won't be able to post any stories for the next two CRUCIAL Exams and so I thought of writing something a bit longer!I present to you my second pairing:Hanabusa and Rumi!**

**Pairing 2-Finding your own feelings~**

**St Marie's Academy, 12:34 am!~Girl's dormitory~Ichigo and Rumi's room~**

The door to the dormitory opened,revealing some of the light,which entered the room, falling on the person's person closed the door,cautiously so not to wake up her room-mate and best friend,Amano Ichigo.

"Rumi-chan….Where were you?"said an evil voice,and a lamp flickered on,showing the facial features of the usually bubbly her look,um…what's that word?,Yeah…Scary.

"Ichigo-chan!"I can explain!"The usually and collected Katou Rumi exclaimed in a not so calm way.

"You are going to, Right now."And with Rumi scared,the lights flickered on,revealing two more faces with angry looks,Yes Vanilla,ichigo's sweet spirit and Apricot,Rumi's own sweet spirit.(Okay I don't remember clearly if there's any spirit named Apricot,if so please tell me and I'll change her name to Orange or Lemon)Apricot has a sunset orange and yellow outfit with a small beret on top of her head and a frilly outfit of that matching with Vanilla's.

"Y-You…know…no….I…mean"She began.

"It's Takuya's birthday today,I mean techinically today so I made him a cake which I'll give to him tomorrow"She blurted out.

The room's atmostphere changed from suffocating and scary to cheerful and air was filled "Ooh"s and "Ahh" just laughed nervously at gushed romantically for some time before Ichigo announced,

"Well,Rumi-chan needs her beauty sleep now,come one let's go to sleep"And with that they all climbed into the respective beds.

"Goodnight Ichigo,Vanilla and Apricot"Rumi whispered to Ichigo and already dozed off sweet spirits.

"Good night Rumi-chan!And have _fun fun _with Takuya-kun tomorrow!"

"Ichigo-chan!"Rumi whined.

**~Next day~**

Rumi looked into the mirror at her reflection,she had worn a white t-shirt,with white jeans and on that she had worn a orange ribbon-strapped top(you know thin straps)She had worn white looked…good enough.

Just then Ichigo entered the room with a huge package in the hand,she was handling it very carefully.

"Here's your cake Rumi-chan!It's really beautiful!"

"Thanks Ichigo!Green's Takuya's favourite color,so I just made it green!And where are you going?"Rumi asked,completely innocent….so innocent….little angel(Or should I say devil)Ichigo was wearing a similar dress as Rumi's except the top was pink,not orange,and she wore pink beach sandals.

"U-Um…..Mako-Kashino and I are going to the shops,some shopping,you know…"

"And-?"

"What 'And?'?"

"Where else?"Rumi persuaded her, giving her signature wink.

"T-To….thatnewwaterpark!"

"Make sure Kashino-kun pays for everything! Have _fun_!"Rumi teased her and giving her a wink and a thumbs-up sign, she went off to meet her beloved.

**~Outside the gates of St. Marie's~**

Rumi boarded the bus,just in took one of the seats in the front,and stared at front daydreaming at what Takuya would think of her ,it was a surprise,normally she would tell him before coming,but this time she didn't tell a soul about the special surprise,except for Ichigo and the sweets spirits.

**~Daydream 1~**

_Rumi was just on the doorstep of Takuya's home which was around three blocks away from her took out the extra key she had,which Takuya had given her,so she could come to his place whenever she wanted to._

"_Takuya!Happy Birthday!"Rumi barged into the house,to earn a surprised look from her beloved boyfriend and some of his friends._

"_Rumi!It's so great to see you!These are my friends,Shiiro,Naoki,and know them already right?Guys!This is my girlfriend,Rumi."_

"_Rumi-chan!Takuya always talks about you!How nice to meet you!By the way I'm Shiiro"Said the brown-haired pointed to the boy with orange hair,"That's Kengo and that's Naoki"He said introducing them all to Rumi._

"_I brought you some cake,your favourite!"_

"_Tiramisu?"_

"_Uh-huh"_

"_Rumi you're the best!"He said giving Rumi a one-sided bear hug._

"_What are we waiting for?Let's cut the cake"_

_**~After five minutes of unpacking and arranging~**_

_The cake was a Tiramisu,covered in green fondant with two figurines of Rumi and Takuya surrounded by other baby animals like bunnies,and squirrels,all made marzipan and cake from the cake was cut,they all took a piece._

"_Rumi-chan,This is SO Good!"Shiiro said with his mouth full of cake._

"_I agree"_

"_Same"_

_They all beamed at Rumi,Takuya feeling a bit over-protective slipped his arm around her waist as casually as he could without blushing._

_**~After they had all gone~**_

"_The cake was delicious,Rumi"Takuya said._

"_Thanks"Rumi said fiddling with her hands and looking at the wood flooring as it were the most interesting thing on Takuya enveloped her into a half-hug and tilted her chin up with two fingers.A gasp escaped Rumi's lips._

"_Thanks so much Rumi,you're the best girlfriend one could have"Takuya said,closing the distance between both of them,giving her,her first kiss,that too from her beloved Prince flew around them,they broke away and Takuya opened his mouth to speak when_

HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"Huh!?What?"Rumi opened her eyes to meet the driver's cold one's which pointed up towards the sign saying 'Osaka'.Rumi laughed nervously and sweatdropped anime style,collected her sports bag and got off the bus.

"Here I am."She said to no one in breathed in the sweet smell of her hometown,accompanied by the smell of burning fossil fuels from was broken from her dream by a huge mess of people running through her,almost trampling her just sweatdropped at the half-successful anime scene.

She was almost skipping all the way to Takuya's house,humming at the same then saw the House.(You know what I mean right?)

She bounced up the stairs,her beautiful orange hair took out the keys,she had been given and was going to put it in the keyhole when she heard some voices.

"Girls,now come on she's not coming you guys don't need to panic!"

"But Taku-kun what if she…?"

"She won't, I guarantee that"

Then she heard loud high-pitched giggles and some laughter._No, it can't might be just watching TV show. With a character named …..he's not that-that kind of a person._Rumi consoled herself and fiddled with the key in the hand .She put it in the keyhole and opened the door opened to reveal Takuya,surrounded by four girls,all sitting a bit t-too….close to him for Rumi's liking.

"T-Takuya?"She asked almost not believing her eyes.

"Rumi!You didn't call?"He asked pushing off one of the girls in front of him.

"N-NO I didn't and I think It's the best thing I 's o-v-e-r."She said her voice cracking at some then she ran,tears streaming down her face.

**~The next day~**

"Did you hear what happened with Katou-chan?"A student asked in practice classes

"Did you hear about Rumi-chan?"

" was so obsessed with him"Another said

"What happened that's so bad?Hanabusa asked.

"Her boyfriend cheated on her, You didn't hear anything Hanabusa-kun?"Said Pamela, an exchange student, ignoring the looks the other girls were giving her.

Hanabusa ran towards the lake,he knew it would be the lake where she would go to.

"Rumi-chan!"He exclaimed,running towards her silhouette, sitting, the breeze blowing at her orange locks.

"Go away Rose Boy,just let me have some self-pity"

"I just wanted to tell you,he wasn't worth you!He was a la-"

"And what are you?You flirt with every girl of the school!"It hit him like a pair of was actually his Dad's wish to be happy and treat girls nicely.

"I just wanted to make girls feel ,m-my Dad d-died,my mom said I s-should behave properly with girls as m-my dad wanted me to always be a 's why I do as for,going,I'll be leaving now"He said one lone tear escaping his tone was so cold that Rumi flinched at his every word.

"Thanks,Rumi-chan"He said,as if he were spitting out venom. Rumi realized her ran upto him and hugged him from behind.

"No,Hanabusa-kun!I'm sorry!I shouldn't have reminded you of your f-father's….."

The time almost Sun was setting,making the scene orange,and lake shone in the light of the silhouettes fitted in perfect shadows were completely black,and there eyes glimmered.

"I'm s-sorry"Rumi said,on the verge of turned,hushed her and brought her into a warm,friendly drew circles on her back,making her feel more comfortable in his snuggled into his chest,enjoying his candy scent.

And from that day on,the both shared a special relationship,not of enemies,not of strangers,not just friends,but best friends.

**(I know many of you must have thought the story ends here?But wait nopes,they're just it's time to take it to the next level.)**

**~Around 2 months after this~~~~~**

"Oh, can't be happening now!"The orange head said,reading a letter which came from her was sitting in Ichigo and her dorm room.

"What is it Rumi-chan?"Ichigo asked,running the brush she was holding through her hair,making it shine.

"My Grandparents called me back to Osaka this told me to bring all of you."She said nervously.

"All of us?"the confused brunette asked.

'How do I tell her?' "Um…..Ichigo-chan…Actually I told my grandparents about you..and um….."She laughed nervously,handing the letter to her room-mate.

_Dear Rumi,_

_We hope you are happy and in good health,we are writing to you to tell you how much we miss you.I hope you will come to meet us this weekend as you promised bring your close friends._

_Rumi-chan,this is Oji-san writing,Bring that green-haired boy you wrote about in your last letter._

When she finished reading,she looked at was nervously scratching her neck and laughing.

"I-Is it Hanabusa-kun whom you wrote about?"

"Hehe….um yeah?"Her friend gave her a 'Isn't it obvious?' kind of look and elbowed her,making the bittersweet orange-head blush a sweet shade of scarlet.

"W-What?"She asked back,snapping away from her trance of blushing.

"Nothing….nothing"

"So?What do I do?"

"I'll tell Kana-chan,Andou-kun,and Kashino"Ichigo smiled that evil-smile-smirk,again.

"What about…?"

"I'm not doing everything you know….."Ichigo said winking at her now blushing shades of pink friend.

**~By the lake~**

Rumi put her hands on her knees and took in a few deep sounds behind him,the green-haired teen turned around.

"Rumi-chan?"He asked half-confused at the girl's sudden put up a hand,still breathing furiously,to show him that she would explain it all to the sign,he helped her sit for a while,and then started.

"So,Rumi-chan?"He asked still tending to the beautiful silvery-white roses.

"Actually,um…..what do you think about Osaka?"

"Osaka?It's a beautiful city,I dare say crowded."He laughed made her feel so lighthearted, so…._free._

"Would you mind coming with me….?"She asked,hesitantly still fiddling with her 's eyes widened and gasp escaped his lips.

Rumi realized her mistake and corrected herself."My Obaa-san and Oji-san told me to bring some of my friends over!"She replied,a bit too loudly.

"Sure,I would love to meet them."He said,In Rumi's eyes he was just a playboy,who could make her heart melt who behaved well with adults and children her he was the _Perfect Playboy Charming_.She realized after Takuya cheated on her that she could rely on before sleeping she would thank Takuya for making her realize,making her realize that she loved him,not Takuya.

"Okay!Tomorrow be ready with Andou-kun and Kashino-kun around 8a.m.?"She asked getting up.

"Sure. We'll meet you in front of the girls dorm."He walked nearer to her, took her hand and kissed it lightly, making her heart flutter. He signaled her to stay there, while he picked up a beautiful white rose from the bunch of plants and gave it to her, muttered a 'thank you' and walked away, just looking back to wave at him.

**~The next day~!In front of the girls dorm~**

"I can't believe that Amano-san can be that scary,Ma-kun"

"You don't know half of it Andou"Kashino said as he sighed.

"I agree with Andou"Hanabusa interjected.

_~Flashback~_

_Kashino was just sitting in the library,when he saw __**his**__ brunette run upto him._

"_Ichigo?"He asked,in an unconvinced way._

"_Makoto~!"Ichigo cooed in a way which Kashino was a bit too familiar When she wanted half ran-half bounced upto him in a….er…..hyper kind of took a seat next to him,having a cheerful and sweet,bubbly aura around her which dd not have any contrast with the dark,cruek,evil and wicked aura coming from around her beloved knew he was going to lose something,money,time or worse his happened EVERY single time she wanted something from him._

"_Ne,Makoto,I was thinking do you want to go to Osaka?I have heard from Rumi-chan there's a realllllly big castle there!"_

"_It's a palace,Ichigo" 'Don't look up,Don't look up,Don't look 't give in,Don't give in…..'_

"_Whatever,please?Can we go?"she asked making the distance between their faces smaller._

"_ have to study for our coming exams."He said in a blunt way,trying to resist her cute voice,and puppy came nearer,looking disappointed._

"_D-e-v-i-l"_

"_Hm…."She tried making him look up._

_1__st__ try:She ruffled his hair in an affectionate way and hugged him._

_Response:Nothing,just returned the hug back._

_2__nd__ try:She went away farther somewhere into the library._

_Response:Nothing much,just looked back after 10 minutes and went back to his 'so-intresting- book_

"_Ow….."Ichigo yelped._

_Nothing again._

"_Okay!If you won't come with me,I'll take Hanabusa-kun"_

_R:Widening of eyes,and some swear words._

'_Okay…last try….'_

"_Kashino…."Said a creepy voice._

"_Oi,Ichigo that won't scare me"_

"_I won't talk to you ever!"_

"_Uh-huh go on"_

'_That's it'Ichigo pounded on the table with her already sweaty-fists,her hair covering her moved back in his chair,sweatdropping._

"_Er…Ichigo,you know we could finish this more easily by peace?"He said using two of his fingers to make a peace sign._

"_You"She pointed at him"are going to go with us to Osaka tomorrow 8a.m.,Understood?"_

"_Y-Yes Ichigo"_

"_Good"_

~End of Flashback

He looked at Hanabusa and Andou who were laughing nervously,sweatdropping and moving away from him slightly.

"Kashino!Andou-kun!Hanabusa-kun!"They heard the innocent(synonym) angel's flinched and took three steps when he saw her,his jaw fell open.

Ichigo was wearing light-blue jeans with her pink converse and a top with strawberries,she had let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

On the other hand Hanabusa was already helping Rumi get her stuff out,saying her outfit would get was wearing black jeggings and a orange and black checkered top with her own orange had also left her beautiful orange hair cascade down her back.

**~Osaka-~In front of Rumi's grandparents house~**

"Oji-san!Oba-san!We're here!"Rumi said through the heard crashing sounds and an active-energetic looking old man came to greet her.

"Oji-san!"

"Rumi!"Surprisingly he picked Rumi off her feet and twirled her around three times,Rumi laughing hysterically all the while.

"Okay,This is Ichigo-chan,Kana-chan couldn't come,That's Kashino-kun,Andou-kun and Hanabusa-kun."

He greeted them all patiently, until he came upto Hanabusa.

"So you're Hanabusa Satsuki?"

"H-Hai"

"You all go in I need to have a word with _him_"

They all went in,Andou and Kashino mouthing the words best of luck"

"Rumi seems to like you a lot…"He said rounding on him checking him.

"I-Is that so,S-Sir?"To his surprise he broke into a smile and nodded.

"Call me Oji-san"He was just entering the house when Hanabusa stopped him.

"O-Oji-san Do you know about what happened betweek Takuya and Rumi-chan?"

"Sadly I do,and so I'm giving you a to me and Rumi that you're capable enough to like her"

"Hai"He said not stuttering this time.

**~After they had lunch~**

"Rumi,we planned a small tour for your 's upto you to decide if you want to go or not"

"Rumi,most of the places are near _his_ house"

"I'll stay at home,Oji-san"

They divided them into groups,Obaa-san,Hanabusa and Andou and Oji-san,Kashino and Ichigo.

"Ja ne!"Rumi greeted them farewell at the door and went inside the house"

**~After 20 minutes with Hanabusa's group~**

"Oh no!"Obaa-san exclaimed.

"What happened Obaa-san?"Hanabusa asked his voice laced with concern.

"I forgot my asthma inhalers at home!I need them if we are going to many of these places"

"I'll bring them Obaa-san,we're already a bit too far away for all of us to go back"Andou suggested.

"Andou,let me go,I'll be back in a jiffy!"He took the keys of the house from Obaa-san and went off.(Did I mention they were walking?)

**~In the house~Go back to 15 minutes instead of 20~**

"There.I cleaned up the house as a surprise for them!"She said as she wiped her sweat from the back of her heard some clicking noises from the porch-side and went to check.

"T-Takuya?"She asked surprised to see him in her instantly filled her eyes.

"Why are you here you Jerk!"

"Rumi,come on now you can't say you didn't miss me"He said in a false concerned tone.

"What do you want?!"she yelled back,not willing to listen to anything he said.

"I saw your friends and grandparents going out without you so I thought I would spend some time with you,right,Rumi?"In a flash,he was too close to her and was tilting up her chin with two fingers,pushing her up the wall.

"Leave me alone!"she exclaimed but in had pinned her in suck a way that she couldn't move in any way,a smirk full of self-pride on his face ,a victorious one.

"You can't love anyone else,you loved me too much"

"I hate you!And just so you know,I love Hanabusa-kun!"She yelled a bit too heard the door click again and Hanbusa entered,his eyes were now cold and hardened and his mouth sealed into a thin line.

"So,this is your hanabusa-kun,huh?"Takuya asked,coming nearer if that was possible.

" . "Hanabusa said in an angered voice,his bangs shadowing and covering his eyes.

"What will you do?"Takuya boasted a bit.

"This."And in a second he was in front of Rumi,smirking at a now having-a-nose-bleed Takuya.

"Ow!You…!"He said wipinjg off some of the saw hanabusa clench his fists again and ran gave a small dry chuckle.

He turned around to look at Rumi,she was in a s=devastated hair was messy,there were red marks over her hands and her face was tear-streaked,not to mention her red supported her by holding onto her shoulders and taking her to sit on the sofa.

"Rumi-chan,Are you okay?"He asked, was taken aback when the said girl hugged him tightly and sobbed against him as he hushed and comforted her.

**~After some silence~**

"Was it true?"

"Huh?"she asked in a confused tone.

"When you said you love me was it true?"he said his bags covering his eyes in a depressed way.

"No…yes..I mean…."She made up her mine when he saw a lone crystal-like tear escape his eyes,and when he put his guard up.

" Hanabusa-kun, Aishiteru.I'm sorry for just being another fangirl to you I didn-"She was cut off by Hanabusa kissing her, put his arms around her waist as if she were the most fragile glass in the world.

"Aishiteru, "He replied.

She found him at last...Hers forever

**Me:So?How was is?**

**Hanabusa:Absolutely Great!**

**Ichigo:So romantic….-dreaming off-**

**Kashino:Not bad…**

**Me:Yes!thanks! Okay my reviewers:**

**StarlightFangirl:Okay I replied to you but just for saying,I love you sooooo much for being my first reviewer!**

**Guest:T.T I'm so sorry.I thought it would make it interesting…Sorry T.T….**

**spykids41399:thanks for reviewing,and no I just made it up while writing!**

**Okay please give me some ideas to write over!thanks for reading! R&R and I hope you would like to review over some idea!**


	3. The best match made

**Me:Hey! Okay….third chapter now?Okay so…..my 4****th**** reviewer just reviewed for some really nice people,and said that the readers would like quality better then quantity,so I just decided on making a small chapter to see if you guys like it?**

**Rated:K+**

**BTW they were all 17 in my last shot and same in this one and 21 in the first they are in the shop now,no orders and Kashino had gone out for something Andou called him for.**

**~The best match ever made~**

Our dear brunette looked into the switched-on oven, pouting. She dropped her head, as if showing that she was really disappointed. She looked on the counter, smiling disappointedly at her mugs of chocolate chaud ,which she had made herself to present to her friend…..-cough-cough-….now boyfriend. She jumped at the sound of the timer and of the door opening and turned her head to look at the door which had just creaked.

"Hanabusa-kun?"she asked, arching her eyebrows at her teammate and best friend's 'new-found' love,she giggled at the thought and looked at the boy,ruffling his light-green,he had recently lost his habit of just fingering his hair a bit after he found his girlfriends new 'obsession' of playing with his hair and she had to thank her later for stopping his narcissist behaviors.

"Oh,Ichigo-chan!Is Rumi here?"He asked looking around as if he could find the girl out of thin air.

"Uh-uh she's not, but why are you here?"She asked not in a rude way,but in a gentle way,as if she could read his thoughts.

"I was thinking of making something for her"He replied back,blushing a light scarlet shade.

"Okay?"she asked in a confused and insecure way.

"I need to know if she'll like it…..and as you're her best friend,you know you could…."

"What is it?"she asked,irritated and taking out her creation from the oven.

"It's an Esterhazy Torte it's an Australian desert"He replied,hanging onto every word of it with pride and perfection.

"An Ester-what?"I know.I know,even I had the same reaction at green-haired boy smiled at her confusion and shaked his head,muttering something like'as usual' and 'Kashino was right' and sighed before trying to make her understand.

"An Esterhazy Torte,it's chocolate buttercream with fluffly sponge cake."He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she looked up,her eyes full of curiosity and...drooled… he laughed nervously.

"Ichigo-chan?" he said breaking her out of her dream.

"Yeah?"She asked poking her creation with a fork as if it would bite her if she touched it first.

"What is that?"He asked at pointing at the pie,with its golden-yellow crust and perfectly pinched-edges. He couldn't help but smile at how much she had improved in her skills and palette.

"I made a chocolate pie, at least I tried to..." she said tilting her head and looking at it from different angles.

"Why are you looking at it like that?"

"It's missing something."

"It's beautiful already, you can try other things"

"Thanks Hanabusa-kun, anyway, Rumi-chan would prefer orange flavoured butter cream" Coming closer she finished "And rose-flavored sponge "she finished with a smile. The boy just nodded with gratitude and traced his steps back. After she heard the door creak back, she fell onto the stool nearby. She really had been tired and believe me, even a talk with the rose prince can't rejuvenate her.

She had been there for three hours,_three whole hours_.The first crust didn't come out of the pie pan,the second got burned because she was busy listening to music,the third, the chocolate was just absorbed by the crust while baking,and the fourth crust got burned and had a BIG hole in now she had to just clean up all that and as she waste it all,she made some puffy pastries by filling the crust with a bit of buttercream and freezing the chocolate just tilled her head back and looked up._If Makoto comment badly on this….he's dead._She sighed heavily,taking out her phone from the pocket and called him.

…..._Calling Kashino Makoto 3….._

"You coming?" She asked,instead of the usual sweet 'hello'

"Yes sweetheart….."Kashino used the nickname as he could feel the tension in the room,just through the venom dripping from her words saying 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-no' and from the phone almost ran as fast he could,tripping some people on the street.

"I'm here!"He shouted out particularly to the brunette,who was half dozing off in her stool.

"Ichigo?"

"…"

"Ichigo….?"

"Ichigo?"He asked again, this time shaking her by the shoulders still not seeing the dish of pie and mugs of chocolate chaud,and not of course, Ichigo's dress.

"Huh?"the confused brunette asked,and jumped suddenly from her just chuckled.

"It's just you"she sighed with relief,and that was when he saw whar she was wearing ,a knee length dress,a deep elegant red in color,with frills crossing the whole dress and red heels,leaving her hair cascading behind her shoulders with two mid-length bangs framing her face,she had worn just a bit of her favourite strawberry-cocoa lipgloss which he had bought for her his jaw dropped open,literally and his eye fell on the chocolate pie and two mugs of now-cold chocolate chaud and watched gently as the brunette rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands,and smiled drowsily at him before bringing him into a warm broke it after some time,smiling was then he realized that they had some dishes next to them…..**(Very smart huh?)**

His eyes widened,as he saw a perfectly made pie, THE very same chocolate structure he had made on her first day,and the mille-crepes she had messed up on the first day.

"Ichigo?Why all this?how…?"He couldn't complete the sentence,as the brunette softly placed her lips on his own,in a warm,gentle way,as she broke from the kiss,a certain sadness took over her face,and tears stung at her eyes.

"Ichigo?Y-You're crying?"He asked,in a guilty way,as if he had been responsible.

"I'm s-sorry!"she exclaimed and hugged him tight,sobbing into his chest.

"What for?"he said gently rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"I couldn't make it perfect….-hic-I know you wanted me to improve,but I let you down…"she accused herself as her facial features got cupped her face in his hands,making her look up to him in the caramel met soft brown.**(I know…..I didn't find anything else!).**

He looked back at the pie with an arched his eyes widened,and sparkled in a way which told Ichigo that he got an idea.

He broke their half-hug and walked up to the freezer, taking out a small box of red berries, he then walked up to the larder to get some caster sugar and a sieve .He did all this when he was being stared by a pair of bemused, confused eyes and just smiled back,causing her to smile put the sugar in the sieve and sprinkled it delicately over the pie,decorating it with a few strawberries and the whipped cream he had brought from the freezer.**(When did he do that?)**

Kashino changed the plate of the pie and brought it back to the counter top,where it was as the brunette just stared in awe. The boring, but perfect pie now looked sugar shone like diamond dust and the strawberries,just made it perfect,she didn't know how,but it made it look just perfect,She just wiped off some of the tear-streaks on her cheeks and looked at Kashino,smiling a gentle,warm smile,who smiled back with a smile he reserved for her and her cut the pie and plated up two pieces,adding more strawberries to one and scraped off some chocolate from the open side of the pie,to put it on cut off a small bit of their respective pies,feeding it to each other.

"It's perfect" Ichigo said,dreamily looking at Kashino with sparkling eyes and a constant smile. Kashino just shifted his chair as close as he could,without sitting on her.**(I saw that in a funny 'Just for laughs')**.

Scooting nearer to her, he whispered gently into her ear,sending an electric current through her,"They had and Chocolate always go together,and will,forever and always."And with that,in one swift movement,he turned her towards himself and sealed the romantic night with a kiss.

**Me:Okay…I know I said that I was not going to update soon-playing with fingers- but how!FF is completely irresistible and it's on favourites on my laptop!mou…Okay,anyways thanks for reviewing:**

**Guest:At Last! Someone who reads and atleast thanks again and could you just help out a bit about the preposition problems?Actually you see Some of the words disappear when being transferred from my Microsoft to FF,So I'll be correcting that soon.**

**Spykids41399:Another person who reads! Yay! I like The Three Musketters but actually the line's not for that,and hope you like this chapter and review!And you can always PM me for what you didn't understand,it might have been for the Microsoft to FF problem but this chapter I corrected it,so if you don't understand just PM me Okay?**

**And for everyone else,I actually have been having these problems with Microsoft and FF . So please keep up with me!I'll be correcting them soon after my exams!**


	4. Green-eyed Sweet Spirit

**Me:Remember when I said 'other pairings"in the summary?**

**Kashino:Yeah…..why?**

**Me:I thought it might be a bit complicated with Andou and Kana,so I just made up sweet spirit couples!Okay now I thought it would be good to have a couple I'm confindent about,first of I need someone for the others?...Yeah right .**

**Disclaimer:I DON"T OWN YP!**

**WARNING: Everyone might go a bit OOC!**

**Okay, first up, Vanilla:**

**Cafe**

**OC(Help me with names please?)**

**Caramel:**

**Andy(From The Jerks)**

**OC(Again with the names)(How bout Toffee?) **

**Café:**

**Vanilla**

**Apricot(Rumi's sweet spirit)**

**Me:Okay that's all!Please review the couples you want okay now for the first couple: KasshixChocolat!**

**Chapter 3:What a jealous Kasshi can do.**

**~ St Marie's Academy~ Kashino's room/side of the room~**

"Please Chocolat!It's just your ego that comes in your way!You were the one who made me come and stay here with you to find a partner!And now..now this?What is wrong with you?!I was happy with being your boyfriend for a while as everybody thought we would be a good pair and now you're…!"

"Jealous?"The chocolate-haired sweet spirit completed for her now fuming hung her head low and was silently crying,not letting Kasshi see gulped and turned to face him,knowing she would regret knew her eyes were swollen and red.

"Is that why you never cared?You just stuck up with me because everybody said we're the perfect pair?It was pity and sympathy which made you date me,you must have thought 'Oh,She's so lonely and weird that her friends sympathize her?'You just did it b-because you wanted to get someone who could understand you,not break the ice your living in for the past years!You didn't want someone who loved you!"She replied in a cold tone,rising up her she couldn't help it,without looking at Kasshi she flew towards the lake,as fast as her wings could take didn't care it was raining,she didn't care if her wings were drenched,she just HAD to get away from soft hit her,she opened her eyes it was Ichigo .GREAT.

"Chocolat,what's wrong?"

"Why are you here?She asked slapping away the fingers that were helping her up.

"Koshiro-san just took Makoto away"She said,casting a sad glance downwards,exceptionally hurt by the coldness of her beloved's partner.

"Why were you crying?"That was couldn't hold it in anymore,she lunged herself at the girl,kind of mini-hugging her,overcome by her concern.

"Ichigo,Marron…she…-hic-Kasshi….shouted.-hic-at me."

"Sh….now calm down and tell me what happened."She said,slightly rubbing her back with one finger.

_~Flasback Chocolate's POV~_

_I was just walking on some of the window panes when I came across some of the fairies flirting with Kasshi Marron ,when Kasshi was in the Sweets Kindom,Marron wouldn't care of how cute he was,nor how nice he could be or what sweets he could make and now she just is praising him,trying to just kiss him and…well,glomping like that Koshiro does._

_I tried passing by,without looking at any of them,I gave out a sigh of relief when I had passed them just then I heard a voice._

"_Aw…look at poor Chocolat,not ever her boyfriend likes her,See! She ought to be ashamed! Always keeping herself sweaty and sticky,Who would like her?"_

_I glanced a look of eyes were not meeing filled my eyes._

"_Oh!Look she's crying!"_

_I felt like I almost saw a hint of worry passing through his eyes,but if I did,it passed away as soon as it had come.I turned back,whispered some swear words,slapped Marron across her face,shouted some random words at her and flew back to Kashino's room._

End of flasback~

"That's…..bad"Ichigo said.

"I know"Chocolat replied,sighing loudly.

"How about we make Kasshi jealous?"

"Huh?"

"You know….if he really even likes you,he'll just confess"

"But…isn't that wrong?"

"When does the chocolate devil's sweet spirit care about what's wrong?"Ichigo smiled in an evil way which made Chocolate back away.

"W-Who would like to make him jealous anyway?"

"Narci,Andy,Café-kun and we can ask for help from his mom too!"

"Yeah…."

"Let's go!"Ichigo shouted,taking hold of Chocolat and running like a maniac.

**~In Ichigo's room~**

"We need to go shopping for you"

"But where?Unless it's Sweets Kingdom you won't find outfits for sweet spirits and the clothes I make with my magic won't last for more than and hour and I can't make them every hour right?"

"That's it!Use your fork and let's go to Sweets Kingdom!"

" You can call Kashino and Hanabusa so they can tell Kasshi that we've gone to the Sweets Kingdom"

"Onto it."Ichigo pressed the call button and waited.

"Hey Hanabusa-kun!Could you tell Kasshi that Chocolat has gone to the Sweets Kingdom ?Yeah It goes like this….."

"Café!Come to Ichigo's room now!"Chocolat shouted into her fork's end.

**~After 10 minutes~Of Explaination~**

"That lame excuse of a gentleman….Grr….."Café said,through his spoon.

"Hey!He's my boyfriend!"Chocolat replied,glaring at her friend throught the back of her fork.

"Now,now Calm down!"

**~On the train~**

"That's my leg you're stamping,Chocolat!"

"It's my hand,Ichigo!

"Okay at the count of three,One,two,three!"

They got up and sat on their seats,Waiting to get to the valley from which they could fly up to the house the ex-jerks lived in.

"There it is!Chocolat,You think you could…..?"

"No,but I can give you temporary wings!"She said,cheerful because of the plan they made.

"Sweet Romance!"she said and a card appeared through which Ichigo jumped and got a pair of fluffy wings.

"Yay!I can fly! I can fly!"She chanted trying to force her wings rose up by one inch,two inches,three …..

…..CRASH…..

"Ow!That hurt!"Ichigo said getting up.

**~In front of Narci and Andy's place~**

"Here we are!"chocolat sweatdropped when she saw Ichigo trying to knock.

"You don't know how to knock?"

"I do but I thought there might be a different way in the Sweets know,last time you kinda did it real fast."Ichigo replied just rolled her eyes.

"Here."Chocolat walked up in front of Ichigo,pulled out some vines of the way and pushed a small red button.

Instantly there was a loud sound followed by a part of the song 'Jingle Bells".They sweatdropped again.

"Who is it?"A soft,calm voice asked from inside.

"Andy!it's me,Chocolat and Ichigo!"Chocolat replied were some crashing noises from inside,a voice shouting'Ichigo-chan' and some other random stuff.

"Ichigo-chan!"A messed up Narci opened the door,and instantly swept his bangs onto one side,just in the narcissist way Hanabusa used took Ichigo's hand and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"How may I help you?"

"We need to make Kasshi jealous"snapped Chocolat seeing Ichigo's uncomfortableness and sensing it perfectly just smirked.

"Uh-oh,Are you not getting enough attention?"Narci said in a teasing way.

"Don't You .Dare."Ichigo warned as she didn't hear Chocolat giving any comeback and Narci backed away.

"We should go meet Almond soon,let's have some tea,shall we?"He said standing aside,in a gentlemanly behavior.

**~At the school~**

Everytime Kasshi tried doing something,Chocolat's crying face came in front of his had never seen her sad,let alone crying took some time for him to let his own and Chocolat's words sink in his brain,processing his own thoughts_. 'I was happy with being your boyfriend for a while as everybody thought we would be a good pair.' 'It was pity and sympathy which made you date me','_ _You didn't want someone who loved you!'._ She really loved him?...

He heard the door open and faced Kashino,who was looking as if he were just been tortured,and would do anything just to get rid of the person who caused had red marks over his hands,where Koshiro's 'friends' had held him were rubbed away deep red marks on his cheeks,perhaps from her new shade of coming to his face,he had his usual sadistic smirk but in reality,it looked like it would wear off any minute.

"Where's Chocolat?"Kasshi couldn't help letting the question come out of the was already gone for 3 hours without coming to Kashino's room._3 WHOLE hours_.

"She's gone to the Sweets Kingdom. She said Narci had called her over for some tea and to have a small stroll. Plus,she said something about Almond, you know Narci's some friend."Kashino said turning his back to his miniature look-alike, having a triumphant look on his face after glancing a look at Kasshi, who now looked as if he was going to kill this Almond guy. Almond was Kasshi's cousin,both were of same age. The actual thing that worried him was that Almond had his eyes on _his _Chocolat. That was the reason why he hadn't let them all stay a bit more at his house when they were collecting ingredients was because Almond was visiting, hiding in the fields, well not really hiding but he was standing in such a way only Kasshi could see actually was looking in a hungry way at Chocolat, making Kasshi angry.

"D-Did she look really happy when she told you this?And what else did she tell you about this A-Almond guy?"He said almost wishing he didn't have to hear the answer.

" Yeah, was blabbing some stuff like cute,kind,friendly and some other stuff"He enjoyed the feeling when he saw his small eyes widening at the word 'cute'.

"Has she ever described me?L-Like,you know using those words"

"No"It was half the truth she hadn't actually described him as 'cute',but she had used a bit more words….you don't really want to know…..

"When did she go?"He asked his facial features hardening.

"Half an hour ago."He replied and set on taking off the color off his face.

**~In the Sweets Kingdom -Dessert Dress-up~ **

"That looks so cute on you Chocolat!"Ichigo gushed,cutely as she saw Chocolat trying a sandy brown dress,which ended around two _spirit_ inches above her knees ending in a kind of folded-draped style,with a deep brown ribbon through the middle,to end up as a bow behind had worn a matching sandy brown headband,which showed off her completely straight silky deep brown had chosen flat sandy heels to go with it.

"Really?"she asked,confusingly looking down at gave a glance at Narci who was standing against the wall,his thumb and finger on his chin.

"You look beautiful, doesn't know what he is missing at for Marron."He said,shocking both females with his words.

"T-Thanks,Narci."Chocolat said,blushing a pink hue, in return to which the green-haired spirit smiled.

**~Outfit #2!~**

Outfit #2 was a pair of black jeans with a brown t-shirt which had a small belt throught had worn boots with it.

"Your boyfriend seriously won't know what hit him"said a male spirit employee who had overheard Narci talking about Kasshi.

"You are SO taking both."Ichigo gushed again.

"O-Okay" Chocolat said ,feeling uncomfortable as she looked down for the tenth time through all the outfits.

"Now let's go, we need to go to Kasshi's Mom's place."Narci announced as they paid and came out of the shop.

**~With Kasshi~**

I knew they would have headed to the farm,and as I fell head-first on the floor of the train I flew out, heading towards the farm, passing through Ganache mountains and picking up a few of the flowers growing near the foothills.

**With the others ~**

We all walked towards the house as Narci knocked.

"Aunt!It's me with some friends"He door opened to reveal Kasshi's mom,in her usual outfit,cleaning her fingers on her apron.

"Oh!Narci,Chocolat!Ichigo!"Kasshi's mom gushed hugging them each.

"Good morning"Chocolat said pleasantly, smiling at her.

"How much you've grown!Look at you!"she gushed over her,hugging her tight like most adults do**(I've gone through it, don't ask me about it)**

Looking towards the set of staircases,she shouted "Almond!Chocolat's here!You can take her to show the new beans you planted!"

Chocolat was sure she just had to act calm,but as soon as she saw Almond she could looked just like Kasshi,accept the fact that he had brown hair in the same bangs style and hazelnut smiled at her when he came downstairs,making her blush.

"Hi,I'm Almond!"He said in a excited voice, still smiling at the blushing Chocolat.

"Chocolat…."she said shaking the hand he had offered.

"I have heard a lot about you from my Aunt,she always talks about how you help her when you come here with….Kasshi."

"I-I guess so…."her eyes got watery at Kasshi's mention. Seeing this Almond took her hand,and took her outside,for a stroll perhaps.

"Oh,and can I just say"he leant nearer to her and whispered in her ear,"You are looking beautiful today,just as always."

Unknown to them a jealous Kasshi was glaring daggers at his cousin,clenching his fists as he saw Chocolat blushing .His cousin,on the other hand had already seen him and had come closer to Chocolat,putting his arm around her waist,to which of course the ignorant Chocolat gasped. Kasshi walked upto them,as casually as he could without punching his cousin in the face and claiming Chocolat as his,but as he was already taken aback by what _his_ girlfriend was eyes widened,and his mouth went dry. The way Chocolat behaved,wouldn't make you think that she could look so…..so fragile.

"…..and these are the beans I had planted,the ones Aunt was talking about"Almond finished as he saw Chocolat listening ruffled his hair with a hand**(mind you,a tiny, mini one).**

"Sorry, I know it's lame that I'm just talking about crops harvesting and stuff, I don't talk much to girls but I know they don't like that kind of talk at least."He said, taking in a deep breath, he continued "You know, I think you're the only girl who would listen to that kind of talk without complaining, or changing the topic and that too so attentively" He finished as our dear Chocolat blushed a heavy shade of scarlet.

"I-I think there'll be many people other than me"

"Oh yeah,and when you find more than five people, I promise I will change my name to 'IamnotSarcastic'."He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Chocolat giggled at this. By this time both of them had seen Kasshi and Almond's hold on Chocolat tightened, bringing them closer. Almond and Chocolat both stiffened,but Chocolat looked towards the ground,at a certain plant,which was drooping slightly near her hand.

"Yo."Kasshi said in his monotone voice,not able to leave out a trace of amusement.

"Hey,bro"Almond replied,putting up a cold tone in his voice which Kasshi missed,as he was looking at Chocolat,and just nodded at his _so beloved cousin_.

"Isn't it amusing that I found Chocolat missing in the Human world after a fight we had and now I find her with…you?"He said emphasizing the last word.

"I would think what happened shouldn't you be with your _dear _friend….."he made and thinking face and looked over at Chocolat saying,"What was her name again,Choco?"he finished using a nickname which he knew would act as salt on a wound in case of Kasshi.

"Marron"Chocolat replied ever so softly,you couldn't hear it if you were even a meter away.**(Spirit meters)**

"Marron….yeah,that rings a bell…..Oh Yeah! Isn't she the spirit who used to insult you in school, and the person who tricked you into doing mischievous things before you lost your spoons?"Chocolat couldn't help a gasp escaping her lips.

"…"

"Come on Choco,let's go!I need to take you to the new amusement park!"

"Oh…..I read about it in a brochure!It was just recently made right?"

"Yeah!They have also made a miniature version of Ganache Falls!They have named it Chocolate chute!"

"That sounds good."Chocolat said,her eyes gleaming.

"Bye,Kasshi!"Almond said,not before looking back at him,tilting his head,smirking and mouthing the words 'she is mine'.

Kasshi ran into the house,tears filling his saw Narci seated on a chair and instantly walked up to him by the collar,he pushed him against the nearest poor spirit tried moving but in vain.

"Why did you pair up _my girlfriend_ with that guy!_?"_He growled.

"Kasshi!M-My dear friend!It's not what it looks like!"

"What is it then!?"Kasshi yelled.

"I was going to escort Chocolat home,when she insisted on seeing your mom!"

"What for?"He growled back.

"She just suddenly insisted."He said laughing nervously wishing that Kasshi's mom would suddenly come to save ,to his amazement,Kasshi let him drop,his bangs covered his eyes.

"Narci…..?"

"Hm….?"The narcissist sweet spirit replied,dusting himself off.

"Has Chocolat ever had a talk with you…you know, about me?"

"Yes sometimes,but that's when you guys have a fight."

"H-Has she ever showed signs….signs of jealousy?"he asked,unsure of the ,knowing very well what his friend wanted to know,said the opposite.

"She has been angry,but jealous?...no….not when with me atleast."

"Narci?"

"Hm….?"He replied again.

"I-I think I'm…um…falling for Chocolat."he said,for the first time in his life fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh!How nice!Give the guy a prize!The prize for Being THE most Oblivious and Dense Sweet Spirit!"

"Huh?What do you mean?"

"You've always liked her, I thought once that I was falling for her!But no,she didn't like me!She just thought I was a one she always had eyes for were Almond and You!"He pointing a finger at his so called best friend.

"Y-You liked her?"he said,the widening of his eyes was clearly seen as he was surprised to find yet another guy who liked _his _ girlfriend.

"Yeah…."Narci lied.

"Okay…."he said unsure of what to say,the murderous aura around him growing.

"Then come with me"He said brightening up,making Narci get up and smile.

"Where to?"he asked enthusiastically until he saw a change in Kasshi's smile,It made him feel uneasy.

"To be sure that my dear cousin doesn't try any tricks"

**~With Chocolat and Almond~**

"It was your first time to the amusement park right,Chocolat?"Almond wasn't after Chocolat completely,but he wanted to teach his cousin a might act cold,but she had a softer side which she showed to people who cold she might have been to Kasshi,she always helped him when he was in trouble.

"Come on!Let's go to that shop!"He said,sounding a bit too girly.

Unknown to them a pair of caramel eyes watched sadly,as they passed by,hand in hand,pulling each other and feelings found in the pair of eyes were not weren't clear at all.A strange fire was in those eyes,many people would take it for anger,but most certainly,it was jealousy. Another pair of green eyes watching him with sympathy and pity,almost wishing that his friend could go back in time and clear out his mistakes.

Both the males followed the pair into the café they had been café wasn't much,a small wooden shack,most of it was the café while a part of it was the kitchen and another small part,the broom broom closet was big enough for three sweets spirits to fit in.**(Think about why I am describing THE broom closet…..)**

The café had three small tables consisting of four chairs each,one of them was enclosed perhaps for privacy,and there were four tables with two was lighted with small bulbs of different colors,like we use on counter had some wooden stools in front and there was a washroom just on the other side of the broom closet.

Both boys took seats behind the counter,as they saw the pair make their way to a table in the farthest corner of the room,completely opposite of the closet and washroom.

The café was apparently empty except for one couple who were busy in their own world,almost eating off each others faces.

**~Kasshi's POV~**

The one thing I didn't want to keep my eyes on for ever more than a minute was Almond flirting with Chocolat.I even preferred those two spirits who were….okay did I just say that?

The waiter came in,out of the kitchen,bringing us a hot chocolate,made from the chocolate of Ganache Falls,as the menu said and Narci had a cake which was decorated with fondant roses and was flavoured with rose water,the best quality of course.

The waiter caught me looking at …

"You're girlfriend?"he had brown hair with emerald eyes.I looked at him for a second,nodded and took my eyes back at Chocolat,who was now twirling some of her hair in a finger.

"You know you look like you're possessed or something looking at her like that….."

'Possesed?'Possesed?'That's it!

"I got it!"I said and the waiter looked at me in a weird sort of way.

"I need your help Narci"I said pulling him outside.

**~End of kasshi's POV~**

"You did that?"

"I know it's hard to believe!"

"Excuse me?"another voice man was wearing a top had and a brown suit,completely unlike what Kasshi wore.

"Yes?"Chocolat replied cooly.

"Are you Chocolat?I need something if you could just step out with me,though I would hate to deprive you of your company"He said,in a deep tone coughing at places.

**Nearby the broom closet~**

"Yes?What do you want?"Chocolat asked.

"This."The man pushed her into the broom closet while taking off the hat and coat to reveal Kasshi who also jumped into the closet, Narci locked it from outside.

"Kasshi!?"Chocolat asked somewhat enraged, turning completely red.

He just pulled her into a tight embrace, his breath fanning some of her hair and sending shivers down her spine.

"I know I treated you badly Chocolat, just taking you for granted, I always just troubled you, teased you, made fun of you of course, joked and gagged behind your back,a-and I didn't help you when,you know Marron said that I need to say this, I love you, Chocolat. I love I need you." He broke from the embrace,and looked deep into her eyes.

"Please forgive me…."he begged, dropping his gaze down. He let out a dry laugh and finished, "I am not even worthy enough to be your friend, let alone your boyfriend". He heavily sighed, through all this, Chocolat looked at Kasshi with her light brown orbs.

"I-I….um…."Kasshi sighed again and took back his hands,putting one hand on the door knob of the closet he got ready to walk out until he was turned around to see Chocolat holding on to his suit pulling him to her,he turned around with questioning eyes.

"I c-can give you another chance i-if you want"she said her eyes glimmering with either tears or happiness.

"I love you,Chocolat"he said bringing her into a sweet kiss.

"M-Me too"she said as they broke away from the kiss.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Uh-huh"she said smiling against his shoulder.

"That was your first kiss?"

**Me:So how was it?Okay two more reviewers!**

**Guest:Okay I know this is odd…but why don't you make an account?No offense please,I'm just a bit too nosy,I know!And thanks for the review.I know I didn't improve much on this chapter,it was a bit rushed…..I do hope you like it!I was just asking about the account so we could just have a small talk on the punctuation problems,but if you don't it's not a problem!Thanks for the luck!I needed it!**

**MissLovelyPrincessFan:Okay I love your username!Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!I hope you like the other new chapters and please review again!**

**Okay,I didn't expect to get just two reviews,but it's okay!Completely!^.^I hope some people review on this chapter too!I know it's not really good but I had to concentrate on exams,other stories too!Sorry for this rushed chapter!Hope you like it and please vote for other couples?I was thinking about it and I hope you like some of the other pairings!**


	5. Shades of love

**Me:Back!Sorry!Iknow the last chapter was a bit rushed and so I thought to make a sweet short chapter!**

**This is what I meant when I said 'a short chapter' so please tell me if you guys liked it!If majority does,I can post these each week.**

**Chapter:Crayons!**

Our dear sadist sat there on the carpeted floor,with thin cardboard boxes all over the picked up a box and red:_Ringo Crayons!Smudge free! _Written in bold letters,Ringo-chan's father had started a buissness of crayons and had wanted to gift something to the people who helped his daughter make don't we all know what Ichigo asked for?...

He unmindfully picked up another box,reading the title again,_Crayola smudge free crayons!Glitter crayons!_ Guess?...Ichigo's cousin from America had asked her what she wanted and she said…crayons.

He looked around the room,there were three full cartons of cardboard filled with crayon boxes.

The brunette was sitting there, surrounded by crayons,long,short,wax,all types of crayons you could find.-Sigh-

"Ichigo?"she looked up at him with those BIG brown eyes of her…..Don't look…

"Don't you think that's a LOT of crayons for an adult?"he said,smirking and was sent a playful death-glare and a small whine and pout.

"Mou…..I just turned eighteen last month!"she whined,making several puppy dog faces at her boyfriend-cough..-cough…now Prince Charming.

"You're still an adult,right Glutton?"

"Um…..yeah?"she asked, sighed._Stupid Strawberry Cute Glutton._

He crawled closer to her,their arms touching as he looked over at the current crayons in her hand,one was a chocolate,the color of perfectly tempered chocolate while the other was a pink,the color of the inside of a strawberry,it almost looked real.

The chocolate had a tag saying 'Gentle Chocolate' while the pink had one saying 'Bittersweet Strawberry'.

"Reminds me of you" both of them said at the same time,smiling at each other.

Kashino pulled her back,towards him by her waist,and she let spent some time,in each other's arms,forgetting their worries,the problems they had in the past,choosing colors to symbolize each other.

"That one's as deep as your blush"Kashino said,pointing at one with the paper tag saying 'Blush',making the said brunette blush.

"That one's the perfect shade of your hair!"Ichigo said,holding up a crayon saying 'Dandelion'.

"This one's of your hair"Kashino poked her on the tip of her nose,playfully with a crayon who's tag said 'Fuzzy Wuzzy'.

"It's not!" the brunette protested ,but in stopped whining when Kashino brought out a crayon,and signaled her to read it.

"T-i-c-k-l-e m-e-pink!"she read,pronouncing every letter like a small child."Tickle-me pink!"she processed at the end.

"As you wish,princess"Kashino said,smirking sadistically as his fingers went near her waist.

"No!Makoto!Come on!We're not children now!"she protested,but a bit too late.

**~5 minutes after tickling and protesting~**

Both the brunette and the blonde were now must have run atleast thirty-two rounds around the room,chasing each other.

"You're pink now,Ichigo"Kashino said,smiling lightly.

"Mou…."Ichigo whined,crawling closer to him and nuzzling her head on his shoulder,making him turn a vibrant shade of scarlet.

He leaned against the wall,his hands supporting leaned on him,still breathing heavily,his chest supporting her sighed,as he smelt the intoxicating smell of strawberries and vanilla looked over at her,her wavy hair was longer now and usually left open with a headband,she had got some dressing sense from Paris**(According to Rumi,not Kashino!),**but all-in-all she was beautiful,inside out and vice-versa. He nuzzled his nose into her hair,taking a long breath of the strawberry smell.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you,as a best friend,as a girlfriend and more of all,my soulmate."he murmured into her hair.

"You always deserve the best,always did and always will…."

"You ARE the best for me"he said smiling against her skin as she giggled at his stubbornness.

"You know,you Kashinos are really stubborn"she said teasingly.

"Well,Kashinos _always _get what they want….."he said,having the same teasing tone.

"Yeah?"she asked back,lifting up one eyebrow.

"And I want _you….."_

"I'm already yours."she said,smiling cutely and tilting her head.

"Yes,you are..."she nodded.

"You,Amano Ichigo are truly,Kashino Makoto's"He said taking a crayon and playfully marking his words on her soft skin,tickling her lightly.

**Me:So?I know it's not my best work,but...This is really short but I can post these more often!**

**Ichigo:It was great!**

**Kashino:Worst fanfiction ever...**

**Reviews!~**

**Okay kinda dissapointed that I got only two reviews but I'm happy!**

**MissLovelyPrincessFan:Thanks for reviewing!I hope you made up your mind on the sweet spirits pairings!Thanks for reading too!**

**Guest:Oh...sorry...T.T...Thanks for reviewing!I'm trying to correct my punctuations in this chapter and I hope there are not many...thanks for reviewing though!**


	6. Welcoming of the Winter Ball-Part I-Now!

**Me:Here it is! Chapter 6!**

**Kashino:What is that TITLE!**

**Me:What's wrong with the title?**

**Kashino:Dance?Me?With Ichigo?!**

**Me:Well,yeah?**

**Kashino:No WAY!No of course not!**

**Me:-coughing(fake)-Did you forget who the writer is?**

**Kashino:...What can you do worse?**

**Me:Pair you up with Miya!-cheerfully-**

**Kashino:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NEVER!STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL-!**

* * *

Our sweet brunette gushed over the poster which was put on the main notice board of St. Marie's Garden. In this process of gushing over and giggling she had managed to sneak a peek at her boyfriend, Kashino Makoto, admiring the devil's angelic features.

His golden hair, which had been ruffled by her previously just to see his unpredictable actions. Sometimes he would laugh and let it go, ruffling it himself and sometimes he would break out of their embrace and try straightening it, or lets say just try to flatten it a bit.

His caramel eyes ,having that gleam they didn't have when she had joined the academy, those eyes in which she could drown without any regrets. He had grown from when they were 14-year olds, his shoulders had broadened and his body has grown in a muscular way, he had way more muscles. All-in-all she thought that the devil, who was now her boyfriend,was currently looking so angelic that even she herself knowing his nature had hesitated to call him a devil. He was clad in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt accompanied by the blue jacket he had worn during their first kiss.

She went closer to him where he was standing talking with his childhood friend,Andou Sennousuke. She deliberately poked his cheek,though he was almost a head taller than her,just so he would get irritated.

"Ichigo..." He started in a frustrated way,as he looked at her,smiling wearily.

Ichigo took the cue that he wasn't in the mood and pouted cutely. Seeing this,Kashino went behind her and put his arms around her waist resting his head on her left shoulder,nuzzling into her soft wavy hair. "Will you be my date for the welcoming-of-winter dance?"he whispered,his breath on her neck,sending shivers through her spine.

"How did you...?" she asked until was cut off by a pair of lips capturing her own.

"I pass by this route everyday when we have to deliver a cake you know"he said nuzzling further into her hair.

Andou smiled at the pair sadly,he did not have the guts to ask Kana so straightforwardly. Noticing the change of atmosphere around Andou,Ichigo hardly had to think of a reason. She knew of the 'crushes' both of her close friends had on each other each not believing that the other had a crush on each other,

She took Kashino's hands in her smaller ones,she rubbed his knuckles slightly,this seemed to relax him usually though it was a sign of affection or comfort.

"Andou-kun,why don't you ask Kana-chan? I'm sure you both will enjoy each other's company!"she said cheefully. Kashino just nodded slightly,showing his friend that he agreed too.

"I'll t-think about it,Amano-chan"he said smiling in a grateful brotherly way at Ichigo." luck!"

* * *

**~Hanabusa's shop~**

"Mou...Satsuki?"the orangehead whined,in she knew it was impossible to distract her boyfriend,Hanabusa Satsuki,when he was working with marzipan.

"Yes,Rumi?"he asked tired of her trying to distract him.

"I'll give you a hint!It is what people do at balls!"

Hanabusa smirked at how gullible she actually was and how strong she acted towards people who didn't know extremely cute!

"They dress up,Rumi-chan!"he said enthusiastically,in response she pouted putting her chin on her closed fist which was propped up on the table by her elbow.

Her beautiful orange hair shone in the sunlight coming in from his shop's watched at she sat there like a child,who was refused something and was now trying to think how to get to was the 'Typical Rumi'in his eyes.

Hewatched jealously as some of the employees working for him watched Rumi,dazed by her beauty,this was one girl who COULD make the great narcissist,and flirt(he admitted) jealous.

Yups that was one feeling he never felt before he met tell the truth he never felt other feelings had never felt like in danger,he never felt nervous,he never felt like he could mess up with something like a relationship and this proved he was head over heels in LOVE with Katou Rumi. He looked at his creation,smiling at the 'sulking' Rumi,he walked up to her gave her a light peck on the hand and gently took her to the counter where he was working,some of the workers who knew what he was doing gave him a thumbs-up. He put his hands delicately over her eyes,and gently made her stand in front of his creation and then took off his hand gently,as her eyes fluttered open.

Rumi couldn't help but gasp and then smile almost knowingly at him. There on the counter were marzipan letters making the sentence :

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

With a smiley face and a sad face fell as she picked up the sad face took a small marzipan cutter and made the sad lopsided smile into a happy laughing grin. She showed him both smilies and turned around just to pull him into a kiss. Her hands went around his neck,playing with the strands of hair at the end ,after he had cut his hair into a boyish cut which he had when they were studying, with loads of persuasion from his mother AND girlfriend,both of them turned into two devils trying to make him cut his hair and eventually his hands went automatically around her waist bringing them closer if it was they broke away,she asked "Does this answer your question?"and he could just nod.

* * *

**~After three days~St Marie's Academy~Girl's Dorm~**

Four teenagers were inside a broom closet,squeezing against each other to get some breathing space."Why are we here again?"asked the green haired teenager.

"I have no idea"replied his girlfriend against his chest.

"Well,I'm not the one to complain"he said bringing her into a small kiss until he was disturbed by his 'so called best friend' fake coughing.

"What?You were the ones who brought us in here!So just suck up!"he said already irritated by the lack between of space between the two couples and the lack of he could see was three pair of eyes,brown and caramel staring into each other as orange ones stared into his own.

"Okay point is,Ichigo-chan why are we here again?" "Yea,why are we here,Ichigo?" Three pairs of angry eyes stared into poor Ichigo's own brown orbs,as she laughed nervously.

"You know I thought it was time to give Andou-kun and Kana-chan a small little push"she said smiling contagiously.

"But why are we here then I mean in this broom closet?!"three voices asked,each having an own tone of irritation.

"To plan,of course!"she said in a 'Isn't-it-obvious' kind of voice followed by rolling of her eyes. Kashino sighed trying to calm himself and said,with his voice having an edge of irritation,

"But,Ichigo,why in a broom closet?we could've gone to our shop or Hababusa's!"he asked smiling sadistically.

"Oops..."

"You forgot or you didn't think?"

"..."

"You just didn't think" Kashino said, smiling at her .Dating Ichigo made him a total softy.

"Okay let's get outta here"Hanabusa announced."on three...one...two...three!"they all tried squeezing out of the door and couldn't.

"Okay boys first!" Kashino said.

"Hey!It's 'ladies first'!"Ichigo said.

"I can't see any lady here!"Kashino teased."hmph!"Kashino opened the door,just to trip and have Hanabusa,Rumi and Ichigo to fall on top of him,crushing to find a freaked out Andou staring at his 'group' of friends who are now crushing the ones underneath each other,until his eyes fell on Kashino who looked like he was gonna die any minute now.

"Amano-chan?I think Ma-kun might need you guys to get said and watched amused as they all scampered off the poor blonde...,Poor Kashino right?...

"Andou-kun why were you in the girl's dorm?"

"I was gonna go ask Kana-chan for the dance".Of course he regretted telling the brunette as she started gushing over how cute they would look together or how they both liked each other.

"Go for it,Andou"Kashino said as he tried to get as he walked away from the broom closet,he could feel four pair of eyes staring into his wanted to turn around and look back but….who would take the risk?

* * *

**~Kana's side of the dorm~**

A girl with sunset orange hair sat on her bed, holding a white teddy bear which was decorated with a brownish black felt flower on its neck. She had opened a photo album in front of her and was now pointing at random photos. Rays of Sunlight were barging into the room, from the window, filling the room with a different warmth.

"Neh,Nana-chan! Don't you think Andou-kun is so cute in this picture?!"she gushed over the picture which was taken on the day of inauguration of Andou's shop,she jumped,hearing a gentle knock on her door.

"Coming!"she said,before turning the page of the album and putting 'Nana'chan' in her place.

She opened the door to find was wearing jeans and a t-shirt,very unlike his usual kimono.

"Kana-chan!Ohayo!"he said,bowing a bit.

"O-Ohayo,Andou-kun!"

"A-Are you….you know….the dance….."he said,turning a bright eyes widened

"You're asking me to the dance?!"she almost shrieked as Andou winced.

"Yea-"

"I'll come!"she said,glomping poor Andou…

"Kay…"he said,blushing a light shad of scarlet,as he looked at the small teddy bear given to Kana by him,the day she had helped him in the almost looked as if the soft toy...

...blinked at him?...

**Me:So?How was it?!**

**Kashino:You made me a softy...**

**Ichigo:I like you as a softy!**

**Kashino:You made me a softy...**

**Me & Ichigo:Kashino?..**

**Kashino:-accusingly pointing finger at me-YOU made me a complete softy!**

**Me:hehe...We should be going,well more like me!Bye see you next time!Please Reviw and press that button there!Yea there!near the box!**


	7. Part II! Welcoming of the Winter Ball!

**Me:Back with Part II!**

**Kashino:You made me a total softy…**

**Me:-shaking him by his shoulders-Get out of it!**

**Kashino:What?What happened?Where is the soft tempered chocolate gone?!**

**Me:What?**

**Kashino:-pointing accusingly at me-YOU!You ate the chocolate which had been tempered by Monsieur Blanć! **

**Me:-.-''Lets just get on with the story!I don't own YP!**

…**.Silence….**

**Kashino:You never can…..**

Three boys could be seen pacing about at different timings in front of the Girls' dorm of St. Marie' of them were fidgeting with the knots on their ties and bow,waiting for the 'partners' for the dance to come out.

"What's taking them so long?"the now-hot-headed blonde asked,to no one in particular.

"They are girls,Ma-kun…We should be patient with them…"the raven-haired boy answered,putting a sweaty hand over his best friend's shoulder.

Kashino was wearing a white long blazer-cum-coat,with matching white trousers,with a white shirt underneath,and a chocolate colored tie with a light brown criss-cross colors.

It contrasted with the color of his eyes and was holding a small box,which had a pendant showing a silver chocolate bar and a silver strawberry,both plated in their respective also had a small pouch of bon-bon chocolates made specially by him for his Ichigo.

Andou was wearing the same,except for his attire was navy-blue and lined with white lines on the was wearing a black bow,instead of a tie and his hands were sweaty.

Hanabusa had worn a white shirt,on top of which he had worn a light green classical prom coat,which had pinned to its pocket a rare green rose.

He had worn dark green trousers,his attire having contrast with his eyes and was holding a bouquet of orange marzipan roses,in his sweaty shaking had his hair in the boyish cut he had,(read last chapter),Kashino had left his hair like that,while Andou's hair was in it's ponytail,with his bangs slicked back,but it didn't make much of a difference as he hadn't put on any gel.

They heard three voices coughing behind them,and turned around,and then their jaws stood there,jaws opened,eyes bulging out,all-in-all,gaping at their girlfrie-cough-cough-partners(I need to do some justice to Andou)…

Ichigo had straightened her hair a bit,leaving it open except for the small butterfly clip, letting it freely cascade down her had worn a white gown,divided into two parts,a corset and reaching up to her knee, lined with white rhinestones on the waistline,and the start of her corset had been meticulously designed with red filigree and silk fabric.

She had worn a pink and brown choker,having a small silver chocolate bar as the pendant with a pink ribbon and had put some lipgloss but no blush,as she didn't need any ,she could have borrowed some from Kashino.

Kashino stared at her,before blinking twice and pinching himself,to check if he was in a dream.

Rumi was wearing a orange dress upto her ankles,having a slit just below the waistline,showing off her hair was curled and she was wearing two-inch stilettos,having green match with that she had put a green choker with an orange bow.

Hanabusa gulped,and loosened his perfect tie a bit.

Kana had worn a light green cocktail dress,with a dark green cardigan over her had worn flats,unlike her two other had worn dark green dangling earrings with a light green choker.

"Hi…guys!"Ichigo said, knew this devil would look to handsome on the prom day?She had thought he would wear a devils costume,with the tail and spear but…..Wow….

"Hey,Ichigo"Kashino replied,mesmerized by the beauty of his girlfriend standing in front of actually imagined her in a strawberry costume,big,round(just incase,if Ichigo's reading) and….pink.

"Shall we,ladies?"Hanabusa asked,giving his hand to Ichigo and Kana,while bowing patiently in front of took his hand back from Ichigo and presented Rumi with the green rose he had brought,just for her,which she accepted,before pinning it onto the right collar of his coat.

He elegantly gave Rumi his arm,which she accepted gratefully,saying she was having trouble with her heels as she leaned on walked her down the stairs(I wanted to write aisle but,it's the prom and he's not Rumi's grandpa) and signaled the two other boys standing and gaping at their dates for the night.

Kashino was the first to make the move,as he went upto Ichigo,meeting her halfway at the her softly,he took her hand into his larger one and put the bon-bons into her hand,lightly touching her hand softly before closing it into a fist.

"For you"he said,a light blush taking over his cheeks before turning into a shade of scarlet as she kissed his gave her his arm,and she took and Kana,both stared at the couples backs until their sillouettes disappeared into the orangiesh horizon,before looking back at each other and looking in some other direction as they caught each other's eyes.

"Y-You look beautiful….."Andou said,dreamily,looking at her feet.

"T-Thanks."she muttered quietly as she played with one of the strands of her felt a hand on her wrist,stopping her from twirling that strand of hair around her finger.

"Don' looks better like that."he said,gently taking away his hand,an embarrassed blush took it's rightful placeon his cheeks.

"Okay…"Kana replied,embarrassed herself.

"So…..let's go?"Andou asked uncertainly.

Kana just nodded,before taking his hand in her own.

**~With Kashigo~**

"You look beautiful"Kashino said out of nowhere,finding his voice suddenly,shocking Ichigo for a second.

"You're being too sweet tonight."Ichigo said suspiciously,as she lightly kissed him on the cheek,before ruffling his hair.

"What?...No..of course not!"

Ichigo stopped in her tracks,stopping him in looked into his eyes,trying to force the truth out of him.

"Just worried about Andou."he lied,in a crystal clear way.

"Hnm?Okay then…"she said,looking down in a sad way,she felt a hand gently snaking across her waist,and looked found caramel orbs with specks of gold,looking into her light brown bent down until the level of her ear,and whispered lightly.

"I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself."he said,his breath lightly tickling her ear,sending shivers down her body,before her heart decided to take control and her face was a vibrant felt his pulling away,before chuckling.

"Naughty Ichigo should get punished to dress up like that,that too when there will be other guys,just to perk me up."He thoughtfully put his index finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking way.

"What should the punishment be?"

"um….I get to go shopping with you?"she asked.

" will be a punishment for my wallet."he replied, looked at her pouting cutely,the Sun's rays outlining her felt a pair of lips crash into her own in a gentle kiss.

He kissed her gently,yet lips fit together perfectly,as if made for each could taste the white chocolate from the bonbon,lingering on her lips,making him hungrier.

She broke away from the kiss,desperately in need of both were panting heavily,until some time passed.

"That was your punishment for dressing up like that and acting so darn cute."he said between saw her lips murmur something which he couldn't smile was intact and her cheeks were a lighter shade of baby pink.

"What was that?"he asked,his breathing a bit more stable now.

"If that's my punishment, I think I don't mind getting punished 24/7"she said,slyly with an evil smile,walking ahead,leaving behind a startled Kashino.

"Where did you find a green rose?"Rumi asked,all of a sudden,startling Hanabusa.

"I bought some hybrid seeds."he explained smiling with starry eyes at Rumi.

"Oh…."

Utter silence…..

"You look great!"Hanabusa commented,making Rumi jump slightly,and making their arms touch.

"Thanks."she said putting a loose strand of hair,behind her ear.

"you're not really acting like yourself, your okay?You don't have a fever,right?"he hold of her waist,he put a hand on her forehead,making her jump away.

"What's wrong,Rumi?"he said,taking hold of her arm lightly,he took her to a nearby bench and made her in front of her,on the ground,on his a very un-Hanabusa Satsuki her hands in his own,he rubbed them in a soothing gentle way.

"What's wrong?"he asked,almost as a whisper.

"I'm afraid."she said,trying to blink away the tears forming in her smiled,continuing to rub her knuckles.

"That y-you will leave me for someone else."she said,tears leaking out of the corners of her watched,blurrly as Hanabusa's eyes widened,before his forehead was full of creases.

"Sshh….Rumi,that's completely impossible.I fell for you,and I love ONLY I ever fall for anyone else,or tell you that I don't love you,you can murder that girl if you want slapping me across the face,until I remember."Rumi giggled at his half-serious,half-funny chuckled,joining her.

"Let's go now."he said,before pulling her up on her feet.

"…..You know Satsuki-kun theres that new kid in our group!Yamamoto Naoki!He is really smart!"a glint of jealousy passed through his caught the glint as a glint of enlightment came into her eyes.

"…..he even made the crepes perfectly!We kinda bumped together as we were serving saved me from falling onto the ground and getting a big bump on the head!he ev-"before she could finish,she was pinned to a nearby tree hands were on her shoulders,still being gentle to pin her into the tree.

His eyes were shadowed by his front face looked darker,shadowed by some of the of his usual rosy aura,a dark one was being given out.

"Stop talking about _him"_he said the last part with complete unlike Hanabusa Satsuki.

"But why?"she asked oh so closed up the space between them,leaving no gap except for a few millimeters,between their bodies,or more precisely their lips.

"S-Satsuki?..."

"Nothing can be done then,Rumi-chan"he said,faking a small he walked alone,her following him from about a distance of three four metres,a group of girls came upto him,as Rumi watched,jealously.

"Satsuki-kun?Are you alone today?"A girl asked smiled at her,not giving any answer.

"I knew that Katou couldn't make you happy!After all,she is just a plain,old tomboy."she finished off with a laugh,fluttering her watched slowly,her hopes rising,as Hanabusa's eye twitched at this remark.

"Of course!Getting dumped and cheated on by her OWN boyfriend!I can't believe she wouldn't keep singing his praises."

"That too that guy was from Seikou High!So well-mannerred,handsome,but of course not more than you!"

"Thank you ladies,I hope you enjoy your dates' company.I have a date to attened to."he said, on his heel,he walked back to Rumi and gave her his hand,which she gladly took.

Tears still stinging at her eyes,which she blinked away,she smiled up at her knowing that he had given her,Katou Rumi,a taste of her own medicine.

Andou Sennousuke rubbed his sweaty and clammy palms together,as he tried making some conversation with his date,after knew that four of his 'so-called-best-friends' had set him up with said he minded?

"Ne,Andou-kun?"

"Yes?"he answered back,almost as a reflex.

"You know that teddy bear you won for me in the fair?I named her Nana-chan"

"Nana-chan?That's like yourself."he said smiling not realizing what he said.

"T-Thanks…"she mumbled.

"Ne,Andou-kun?"she asked,startling him,yet again.

"Do you have feelings for anyone?"she asked.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Who is it?"she asked,curiosity lacing her tone,hiding the amount of hatred.

"She has lightish orange hair."

"…"

"She has cute eyes…"he said airily.

"….."

"And she has a teddy bear named Nana-chan.."he finished his indirect confession.

She stopped walking,and so did turned her to face him,before he said the words a girl would die to listen to from her love.

"I love you.I love you so much"he said,bringing her into a he broke it,he looked into her eyes,to find the same feelings reflected back.

"I love you too.."she confessed, him into a gentle kiss,she opened her eyes,just once to see his reaction.

As she broke away,she looked at his still-widened navy mouth opened and closed many times,just like a fish or to say a gentle,blue Japanese giggled at this.

The three couples sat together,each on a loveseat.(Yes!I was waiting soo much to type three couples!)Ichigo was looking thoughtful,unlike her,making Kashino worried.

"You know,Ichigo.."He received a nod from her.

"Your brain cells will die if you put too much pressure on (Yes!I was waiting soo much to type three couples!)Ichigo was looking thoughtful,unlike her,making Kashino worried.

"You know,Ichigo.."He received a nod from her.

"Your brain cells will die if you put too much pressure on your brain,after all you don't use it much.."he said,as the other couples giggled and chuckled.

"Mou….I was JUST thinking!"

"About?"he said,raising his left eyebrow.

"That Andou-kun and Kana-chan were the only ones who had a normal confession…"

"Well,who said confessions need to be normal?"

**Me:Done!At last!Did you guys notice the 'airily'?**

**Kashino:No one could have not noticed that…**

**Me:Meanie!**

**Kashino:That's just who I am!**

**Me:That was some weak sarcasm,Kashino…Anyways!**

**Thanks for reviewing!:**

**OnigiriLuver:I seriously love you username!I love onigiris too!Especially the Usagi ones!Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope that you like the new chapters!Arigato!**

**MissLovelyPrincessFan:Thanks you sooooo much for reviewing again!I love you so much!I do hope I can keep my work up,or at least make it better!**

**Please R&R!And I hope I get reviews from my 'fourth-reviewer'!Come on?Please?**


End file.
